Regret
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Terinspirasi dari B.A.P-Coffee Shop VIXX Neo/DLDR!/No bash or flame


**Regret**

**Pairing: Neo**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, AU**

**note: terinspirasi dari lagu B.A.P yang Coffe Shop. Cerita murni dari otakku, kalau ada kemiripan atau kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu hanya kebetulan. DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RING RING**

Taekwoon segera mematikan alarmnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya, melihat waktu di alarmnya.

**9.50**

'Ah, aku kesiangan.'

Ia ingat, Hongbin mengajaknya pergi hari ini. Ia buru-buru bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Hongbin akan menemuinya jam 10.15 di halte. Sudah terlalu sering ia membuat Hongbin menunggunya, ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu menunggunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Saranghandan mal malloneun bujokhagetjiman..." Taekwoon menggumamkan lagu yang selalu ia dengar setiap harinya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte. Lagu ini merupakan lagu favoritnya dan dia.

"Geuraedo oneul nan gobaekhalgeyo..." Ia berjalan seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, toko-toko kelontong di ujung jalan, café-café kecil di antara gedung-gedung tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

'Ah, coffee shop itu masih ada.' Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Seprang namja tampan berambut hitam berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, hyung! Kau tidak telat? Syukurlah!" Hongbin menyapanya. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke mall."

.

.

.

Taekwoon tidak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu. Ia baru saja mengantar Hongbin dan akan pulang, melewati coffee shop ini lagi. Ia membuka pintu coffee shop itu, membunyikan lonceng kecil yang menggantung di atasnya. Setelah memesan, ia duduk di tempat yang sama. Sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia tidak tahu. Semua sudah berubah. Tetapi, kenapa ia masih di sini?Kenapa ia masih menunggunya?

Taekwoon masih bisa mengingat aroma caramel yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Kulit tannya, rambut cokelat ikalnya, tubuh rampingnya. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya.

Saat mereka pertama bertemu. Saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan. Saat mereka pertama kali berpegangan tangan. Saat mereka berpelukan untuk pertama kalimya. Saat mereka berciuman. Saat mereka bercinta. Memori tentang mereka, semuanya masih ia ingat.

"Cha Hakyeon, jal jinaesseoyo?"

.

.

.

'_Seoul, kereta jurusan Seoul akan segera berangkat.' _

Mendengarnya, Taekwoon dan Hongbin buru-buru menaiki kereta. Beruntung bagi mereka, mereka mendapatkan kursi kosong. Ia menatap ke depannya dan melihatnya, tengah duduk di seberangnya sembari membaca bukunya. Cha Hakyeon.

"Hyung, di seberangmu, itu-"

"Hakyeon. Ya, aku tahu." Ia memotong bisikan Hongbin, meskipun begitu ia tetap memelankan suaranya. Ia tidak ingin dilihat Hakyeon.

Syukurlah, sepertinya Hakyeon baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Taekwoon. Sepertinya ia masih seperti dulu. Hakyeon yang hyper, cerewet, seperti ahjumma dan pintar menari. Ia memperhatikan Hakyeon lagi, dan melihatnya.

Dengan orang lain.

Orang itu mengecup pipi Hakyeon lalu duduk di sampingnya seraya memeluk pundaknya. Hakyeon menyandarkan kepalnya di pundak orang itu lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"H-hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Hongbin khawatir.

"Gwaenchana. Dia tidak mungkin kan selalu mengingatku? Haha." Taekwoon berusaha tertawa. Ia memasang earphonenya, menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela di belakangnya seraya menutup matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendengarkan lagu favoritnya dan Hakyeon.

**_'Now Playing_**

**_VIXX -Love Letter'_**

.

.

.

Untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam minggu ini, ia kembali ke coffee shop ini. Duduk di tempat yang sama, memesan hal yang sama. Jujur, meskipun ia berusaha, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan Hakyeon. Ia mengeluarkan handphonemya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_To: Hakyeon_

_Subject: None_

_Hakyeon, jal jinaesseoyo? Bagaimana harimu? Baik-baik saja? Kuharap iya. _

_Apakah kau masih membenci acar? Cobalah untuk menyukainya, aku saja sudah bisa memakan permen :)_

_Sepertinya kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu? Baguslah, tidak sepertiku yang masih terjebak di masa lalu. _

_Hakyeon, aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu dan membentakmu. Tidak memberikan perhatian padamu, terlalu fokus pada duniaku sendiri, melupakan hari jadi kita. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku menyesal telah membentakmu dan mengusirmu waktu itu, semua karena kau meminta sedikit perhatian padaku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak janji kita. Aku mengabaikanmu._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan aku tahu aku pengecut karena meminta maaf lewat pesan bukannya secara langsung._

_Mianhae._

_'Message Sent'_

Huft. Taekwoon merasa lebih lega sekarang. Ia harap, Hakyeon bahagia dengan orang itu.

"Annyeong, Hakyeon-ah."

.

.

.

_"Hyung, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

_"Nde, tidak akan, Hakyeon. Bahkan aku baru membentakmu saja, aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkan diriku."_

_"Yaksok?" Hakyeon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_"Yaksokhae. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau mengabaikanmu." Taekwoon mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Hakyeon._

_"Saranghae." ucap Taekwoon sebelum menghapus jarak antara mereka dengan ciuman yang manis._

.

.

.

_...Aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan aku tahu aku pengecut karena meminta maaf lewat pesan bukannya secara langsung._

_Mianhae._

"Babboya, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" ucap Hakyeon sembari terisak. 'Dasar Taekwoon bodoh. Sekarang sudah telat.'

**FIN**

**Karena cukup panjang, jadi aku menutuskan untuk mempublishnya dua kali. Di 'Neo Drabbles' dan sebagai oneshot, tetapi ceritanya sama saja.**

**RnR! No bash or flame!**


End file.
